The Crimson Student
by thejoker122
Summary: Jason Hood has had a troubled past, and has grown cold and distant from others. When an opportunity arises to get into Beacon, he decides to take it. Will he tell anyone about his past, or will he keep those demons to himself? Will they end up getting him killed? Better yet, will he be able to trust someone with his life ever again? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

_When you are going through hell, keep on going. Never never never give up-Winston Churchill  
_

* * *

A young man, about 5'1'' tall, walks through a town that looks deserted. He walks with a purpose, whether it's for good or evil has yet to be determined. He has a red baseball cap on, covering his eyes from the midday sun. He wears a light tan shirt and a pair of black jeans that have a crimson red stripe going up the side of the legs. His build is lean and athletic, with a light tan over the body. A holster holding a revolver pistol hanging on the right side of his pants, the sheath of a katana hanging on the left. The young man stops in front of a bar, before walking in and sitting at an empty table.

"You've caused a lot of trouble for my boss and his operations in this region" a bulky man said, sitting down in the chair across from the young man. The young man just gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Tell him that I'm truly sorry about it" he replied, in a sarcastic tone.

"Listen here you pathetic kid-"

"The name's Hood. Jason Hood." The man just snarled at Jason, who looked unfazed by it.

"I don't care about your damn name! You're going to pay for disrupting the business of Roman Torchwick." That caught Jason's attention, and he leaned forwards, resting his head in the palm of his left hand. He had red eyes, and an evil smile on his face.

"That changes everything then. I was hoping to get his attention, so I could deliver a message." A shot rang out, as the bulky man just fell out of his chair. The people who watched the scene unfold saw a bullet hole in the stomach of the fallen man.

"Let your boss know that I'm back from the dead." Jason walked out, after paying the owner for the mess he created. Some members of the White Fang were waiting for him though.

"Nice to see some new targets" was all Jason said, before firing his pistol the remaining five times. His first shots caught a few men off guard, while the others quickly found some cover. Jason then ran towards the closest one and hit him with the a knee to the gut, before un-sheathing the sword. It caused a large diagonal scar on the White Fang grunt's chest. Of the twelve that were waiting, only eight remained. One lunged at Jason, only to get hit with a blast of fire. Seven left.

"Well, it's been fun guys, but I gotta get going" Jason said, before pulling out his revolver and connecting it with his katana. He took a shot, that splintered into twenty arrows three seconds before it made contact with the grunt in the middle of the group.

'Using that always drains my energy for some reason. Must have been because of how I used it the first time' Jason thought to himself, unaware of a pair of eyes on him. 'Then again, maybe I shouldn't be surprised, considering the Phoenix Shot has saved me in the past.' Jason walked through the town once again, with the crimson colored blood on his shirt and the front of his pants. It's not un-common to see a seventeen year old with blood on their clothes.

"Mr. Hood? I need to speak with you" someone said, and Jason turned towards the voice. The voice belonged to a middle aged man, who had thin brown eyes. He wore shaded glass spectacles, and wore a green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped eblem. Jason just smiled at the man.

"Ozpin. What can I do for you?" Jason asked the man identified as Ozpin.

"Well, I want you to enroll in Beacon. Consider this me calling in every favor you owe me" he said, and Jason just thought about it.

"Well, considering you're calling in every favor, I'll do it on one condition."

"Oh? What's that?" Jason's eyes narrowed, and he spoke in a cold tone of voice.

"You find anything out about the group I'm hunting then you tell me. They have quite a large debt they owe me."

"I thought you were going to ask for something else. Any info on the group will be sent straight to you." Ozpin extended his left hand, and Jason took it.

'Looks like he'll finally get the proper education for his weapon' Ozpin thought to himself, as Jason let his hand go. 'Of course, that's only if he doesn't fall asleep during class.'

**Three things really quick: The first is that the group Jason is going after will be revealed towards the end, and will tie into Roman Torchwick's group. Second is that I haven't decided on a name for his weapons yet, but I can describe the Phoenix Shot. Third is that the rest of the story will be written in first person**. **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Crimson Student. I don't own RWBY, as Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth own it.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**When you are going through hell, keep on going. Never never never give up-Winston Churchill**  
_

_"Ozpin. What can I do for you?" Jason asked the man identified as Ozpin._

_"Well, I want you to enroll in Beacon. Consider this me calling in every favor you owe me" he said, and Jason just thought about it._

_"Well, considering you're calling in every favor, I'll do it on one condition."_

_"Oh? What's that?" Jason's eyes narrowed, and he spoke in a cold tone of voice._

_"You find anything out about the group I'm hunting then you tell me. They have quite a large debt they owe me."_

_"I thought you were going to ask for something else. Any info on the group will be sent straight to you." Ozpin extended his left hand, and Jason took it._

_'Looks like he'll finally get the proper education for his weapon' Ozpin thought to himself, as Jason let his hand go. 'Of course, that's only if he doesn't fall asleep during class.'_

* * *

Sitting on the airship, I started to think of how much destruction my hands had caused in my life-time. The majority of the kids on the airship were milling about, talking with their friends or siblings if they were lucky. Most of the 'friends' I had were either dead, or they had left me high and dry after a mission. The only remaining 'friend' I had was Alexander Cartwright, and that bastard had left me high and dry after said mission. He was able to live a normal life, while I was... a test subject for a group of mad scientists.

That is a story for another time though, as my eyes stopped on a young girl with reddish black hair, being hugged by a woman with blonde hair. The blonde was wearing a tan vest and a black skirt, while the other one was wearing a black blouse, with a skirt that had red trimmings and a red cloak. I tuned out their conversations, as I remembered why I was here. Ozpin was the one who found me after the massacre, while _their_ blood was still on my hands. He took me in, and after a few months, I just left him without a reason. I owed him a lot, so if he was calling in every favor, then there has to be a storm waiting just beyond the horizon.

"Anyone sitting here?" A voice asked me, and I looked up and jade-green eyes met my red eyes.

"No, you can sit here. We have a lot of catching up to do _Alex_" I added some venom at his name, causing him to sigh. He sat down, and for the first time in nearly three years, I got a good look at him. He had a slight tan, and an athletic build. He stood at 6'3'' and wore a button down shirt that had short sleeves. His sandy blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. His weapon, if I'm not mistaken, is a baseball bat that can fire a volley of explosive rounds, and could be used as a rocket launcher if the situation warrants it.

"I know you have a lot of questions, but do you really want to do it here?"

"Where else would we do it? You may decide to run away like the last time we were able to talk."

"Look, I already told you that I looked for you for three months."

"Bullshit. After I escaped Hell, I went to the towns _you _'looked' for me in. Only two people in every town remembered you, and you didn't even ask about me or the group _once_." He went to say something, until the hologram of a blonde woman materialized.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." The person said.

"Who is that?" Alex and another person asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh." I sent a small glare at Alex.

"You are among a privileged few who received the honor of being selected in this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated courage needed for such a task, and know it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." The hologram disappeared, and almost everyone went to look out the windows. Alex and I just remained in our seats.

"Alex, tell me something" I said, and he turned to look at me.

"What is it?" I faced him, and let out a short sigh.

"While you were living a _normal_ life, did your guilt of abandoning a friend ever come back and eat at your soul?" He went to reply, when someone ran past him holding in vomit. The girls I saw hugging earlier were now looking out the windows, and the blonde girl was trying to get some vomit off of her boots. Alex chuckled at the blonde girl, while I let out a short sigh.

'Seems like he hasn't changed since the last time I saw him' I thought to myself. The airship landed, and Alex went to talk to the girls, while I headed off towards the courtyard. Alex was still the same person he was while I was still... warm? I guess that would be the best way to phrase it. He always flirted with a woman he thought was 'hot.' More often than not, the women would slap him. The rest of the times, he was told to get out of the establishment. Noticing a Schnee Dust Corporation airship land, I decided to head back towards the landing area.

* * *

After arriving back at the landing area, I noticed the reddish black haired girl getting yelled at by a white haired girl. A raven haired girl wearing a bow walked up and said something to piss off the white haired girl.

"If you want to know their names, then go and talk with them" Ozpin said, causing me to glare at him.

"Ozpin, you already know what would happen to them if my _father_ ever found me" I replied, and he gave me a slight smirk.

"Well then, I guess I should show you what I found out so far. Initiation starts in half an hour, so do you want to wait till after it, and find out even more or do you want to just get it out of the way now and learn the basics." I started to think about both options, and went with my gut feeling.

"I want to know now. That way I'll know who my primary target is when I attack on of _their _bases." Ozpin sighed, and motioned for me to follow him. He never really liked it when I told him about my plan to strike back at them for some reason. Walking towards Ozpin's office, I noticed Alex had a far-away look in his eyes. He must know something that I don't, and I plan on finding out exactly what it is.

Stepping into the office, Ozpin sat in his chair while I remained standing.

"Let's cut to the chase Ozpin" I started, and he pulled out his scroll. The very first thing I noticed was an operation called 'Free Edgar' followed by a list of people who were going to take part in it. Ironically, all of the people listed were my friends. Although, the majority of them were... on second thought, I'll wait for that story.

"This operation was planned out by your friend Alex, until the people listed had started to disappear. The rest of them then decided to leave the op, and it was canceled" Ozpin stated, and I just nodded my head. He took it as a sign to continue.

"After that, he wanted to find someone who would be willing to help him out. I was the first person to help him out and told him everything I'm about to tell you." He took a deep breath, and I decided to save my questions for later.

"The group that kidnapped you is called the Blood Serpents. They targeted some dust shipments, and used the stolen dust on you. That caused your eyes to change colors. Their goal is to find a way to create a being that is strong enough to control Grimm." My breath caught in my throat. Why would... no, better question would be _how_? How would they control the beasts, when it has never been done before?

"They had a lot of other participants, and only two met their requirements. You, and another kid. That kid is what's left from their experiments. The person in charge of their R&D department is a man you know. You share a mutual hatred for one another." I started to seethe in anger. The only person who I had a mutual hatred with was my father. If he went as far as to try and use me to control the Grimm... I just shuddered at that thought. Ozpin continued on.

"The person who is funding them is Roman Torchwick. Jason, I know you want to get your revenge, but wait until you read the info on their experiment." He handed me another scroll, and I started to read it. My anger was starting to boil, until I read the last paragraph of it.

Subject four had to be put down, as it started to show signs of the first volunteer. Those caught within their own nightmare were taken care of, and Roman is wanting us to hurry the process up. Damn bastard needs to mind his own business, and leave the science to us. The latest subject has been given the new name of Subject ten, and is my own son. Should be interesting to see how the dust will affect him, and hopefully it'll make him co-operate with us. Then again, if he's anything like his mother, then he will be stubborn until we threaten the people closest to him... Maybe that will break him sooner? Either way, I need to go and catalog the reports on the remaining subjects. The Crimson Demon experiment will continue until we can control the Grimm, and then we can rule over Remnant.

"So, my father did everything in those first few months just to break me?" I asked, anger laced my voice. Ozpin just gave me a small nod, but it looked like he was holding something back.

"Ozpin, if you have something else to add then tell me right now."

"The fact that Roman is funding the group, I looked up your father's history. Brilliant scientist, but was compared to a mad scientist. If that is true, then he would have found out where you were hiding unless he purposely allowed you to escape" Ozpin stated, and I just grunted in agreement. Something was off about the whole situation, and I was going to find out what it was.

"Oh, just so you know" Ozpin started as I walked towards the door. I turned to face him, and he had started to drink what ever was in his cup.

"The names of the girls are Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna. Please try to warm up to some other students. It's better to have a lot of friends than a lot of enemies." He said the last part with a hint of remorse in his voice.

* * *

**A little background info on Alex: He grew up in a small village, and his father was a huntsman. At the age of six he started learning how to use some small weapons, like knives and daggers. At the age of ten, he moved up to short swords and had his father help him with things like his aura and semblance. The following year, his village was attacked by Grimm as he was in the city of Vale. Ever since then he wanted to grow strong enough to protect the people he loves. He is almost the exact opposite of Jason, who he gave the nickname of Crimson.** **Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of The Crimson Student. I don't own RWBY, as Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth own it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"After that, he wanted to find someone who would be willing to help him out. I was the first person to help him out and told him everything I'm about to tell you." He took a deep breath, and I decided to save my questions for later._

_"The group that kidnapped you is called the Blood Serpents. They targeted some dust shipments, and used the stolen dust on you. That caused your eyes to change colors. Their goal is to find a way to create a being that is strong enough to control Grimm." My breath caught in my throat. Why would... no, better question would be how? How would they control the beasts, when it has never been done before?_

_"They had a lot of other participants, and only two met their requirements. You, and another kid. That kid is what's left from their expierements. The person in charge of their R&D department is a man you know. You share a mutual hatred for one another." I started to seethe in anger. The only person who I had a mutual hatred with was my father. If he went as far as to try and use me to control the Grimm... I just shuddered at that thought. Ozpin continued on._

_"The person who is funding them is Roman Torchwick. Jason, I know you want to get your revenge, but wait until you read the info on their experiment." He handed me another scroll, and I started to read it. My anger was starting to boil, until I read the last paragraph of it._

_Subject four had to be put down, as it started to show signs of the first volunteer. Those caught within their own nightmare were taken care of, and Roman is wanting us to hurry the process up. Damn bastard needs to mind his own business, and leave the science to us. The latest subject has been given the new name of Subject ten, and is my own son. Should be interesting to see how the dust will affect him, and hopefully it'll make him co-operate with us. Then again, if he's anything like his mother, then he will be stubborn until we threaten the people closest to him... Maybe that will break him sooner? Either way, I need to go and catalog the reports on the remaining subjects. The Crimson Demon experiment will continue until we can control the Grimm, and then we can rule over Remnant._

_"So, my father did everything in those first few months just to break me?" I asked, anger laced my voice. Ozpin just gave me a small nod, but it looked like he was holding something back._

_"Ozpin, if you have something else to add then tell me right now."_

_"The fact that Roman is funding the group, I looked up your father's history. Brilliant scientist, but was compared to a mad scientist. If that is true, then he would have found out where you were hiding unless he purposely allowed you to escape" Ozpin stated, and I just grunted in agreement. Something was off about the whole situation, and I was going to find out what it was._

_"Oh, just so you know" Ozpin started as I walked towards the door. I turned to face him, and he had started to drink what ever was in his cup._

_"The names of the girls are Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna. Please try to warm up to some other students. It's better to have a lot of friends than a lot of enemies." He said the last part with a hint of remorse in his voice._

* * *

After leaving Ozpin's office, the first person I ran into was Alex. For some reason, I felt like punching him. Maybe it has to do with the fact that the operation he named "Free Edgar" was named after a popular Achieve Men song. The Achieve Men are a boy band, with popular songs like "Rage Quit"and "Free Edgar."

"Yo Jason. Did Ozpin show you every thing?" Alex had asked me the second I got close to him.

"Yeah he did. I guess I do owe you a small apology as you had been planning to at least try and help me. But, never use an Achieve Men song as the name of a rescue op again" I replied, and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why just a small apology? And don't blame me for that. It seemed to fit the situation." My eye twitched in annoyance at his last comment, and he started to pale.

"A: The small apology is cause of the fact that you _claimed _to have been looking for me, yet the people from the locations you mentioned didn't even recall you. B: If you went through half the shit I went to, then you would have a hard time trusting another person. Especially if they make a comment like you made." I said the last part with a glare directed at him, as he raised his hands up as a sign of peace.

"Forget I said anything. Apology accepted, now let's go and eat." I gave him a glare, before a short nod. He led the way, and I followed. As we were eating, a girl with white hair sat alone, and away from others. She had a scheming look in her eyes, and I didn't even realize I was staring until Alex cleared his throat.

"Wh-" I said, startled. Alex just laughed as I glared at him. "You're a jackass. Ya know that?" He just gave me a big smile, and an eager nod in agreement. The girl had left as soon as we sat at a table that was isolated from the rest. Dinner went by in complete and total silence at our table, and I enjoyed every moment of it.

"So... you gonna talk to the white haired girl?" Alex had asked me after getting out of the dining hall.

"Nope. Have no reason to. Don't even know her name, so it would be quite awkward" I replied, and Alex just chuckled.

"Her name is Weiss Schnee. I'm sure you can find something worth talking about. Like your shared hatred of your fathers." There are many times I wish looks could kill. This is one of those times, as I was giving Alex the deadliest glare I could. He sweat-dropped, and raised his hands up in defense.

"We need to get back to the ballroom so we can sleep. Initiation is tomorrow" Alex said, before heading towards said room. I sorta... tuned out Ozpin's speech when he spoke to the first year students. Alex gave me a brief summary of what he said, but I ignored him as well. Something had been bothering me since my escape, and it doubled as soon as Ozpin made the comment about it possibly be due to _them_ letting me escape. The only question I had about the escape being allowed is: Why? They had two possible successes at controlling the Grimm, yet they allow one to escape and possibly expose their work and group? Why take that risk?

_"Because if our work got out, how many people would believe it? The Grimm are just beasts, monsters, and controlling one has never happened. Fact is, him getting out doesn't hurt us at all. Besides, we're close to succeeding with Subject Three anyways."_ I heard. It was all around me, even though I was still in Beacon.

'Was that a repressed memory? Why would it come back now?' I thought to myself. I shook my head, and walked to the ballroom. I needed to get some sleep. Alex was in the room, checking out some of the girls. Most notably, the blonde girl from the airship and her friend in red, a girl wearing a bow with raven black hair, and the Weiss Schnee, the girl with the white hair. Weiss looked over at the area we were at, and our eyes met before I looked away. Alex let out a small sigh, before looking over at me.

"You up for talking with a few girls?" Alex had asked me. I just let out a small sigh, and he took that as a sign of it being a 'yes.' He dragged me over to where the blonde girl, her friend in red, and the raven hair girl were currently at.

"It's about a man with two souls" the raven haired girl said, and Alex cleared his throat.

"Hello there ladies. My name is Alexander Cartwright. This is my friend-" He went to introduce me until I held my hand up, stopping him.

"What he REALLY wants to know is your names" I said, before directing a glare at him. "Cause he needs an excuse as to why he'll have a black eye tomorrow" I finished, and he chuckled slightly.

"Yeah. Minus the black eye part."

"Well you should have thought of that before dragging me over here when I want to get some sleep." I walked away, until one of them said to stop. Turning around, I saw the girl in red walking up to me.

"My name is Ruby Rose. The blonde is my sister Yang Xiao Long. What's yours?" She asked, and gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Jason Hood, ace problem solver" I replied, in a simple tone. Alex just blinked in surprise, and started to laugh. Ruby turned to face him, and my eye started to twitch.

"How do you know Alex?"

"He's an old friend of mine. Although there are times when I really wonder if he's sane." Ruby giggled at that, and Alex stopped laughing.

"HEY! I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT!" He shouted, and I just face-palmed.

"Mind not yelling? Some people are trying to get some sleep" I replied. He let out a short sigh, until Yang just laughed at us.

"Are you sure you're not brothers?" Ruby asked, and there were numerous curses running through my mind.

"Pretty sure. God was smart enough to realize that no one deserves to have the both of us as sons." Ruby looked pretty sad at that.

"That... Sounds pretty sad." I chuckled in response as Yang and Alex were talking.

"It's not. We have caused a lot of destruction to criminal empires in the West."

"Still. I think-" Ruby went to say something until her sister pulled her into a hug. Ruby didn't like it, so she tried to fight it. In the end though, they just started to roll around, like they were fighting. Alex was just chuckling at it while I just sighed.

"So... Looks like you and Ruby hit it off well" he said, and I just glared at him.

"Yeah, well I would have loved for it to have been with sleep instead" I replied, and he let out a sigh.

"Bro, you need to talk with others. The lone gunman act may have worked before, but it won't work in a team." I went to say something, but couldn't. He was right, and if he had it his way then he would never let me live it down.

"Have I mentioned that I hate it when you're right?"

"WILL YOU KNOCK THAT OFF! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" Someone said, causing Ruby and Yang to stop fighting and looked up.

"Of course it's you again" the same person, also known as the white haired girl, said.

"You really shouldn't-" Alex started to say, until I smacked him on the back of his head.

"What he wants to say, in a way that sounds insulting, is that she is right. We have initiation in the morning, and the sooner we get to sleep the sooner it gets here" I said, and the girls just looked at me. Alex was glaring at me, until I gave him a sickly sweet smile.

"And if my friend here doesn't realize this, then he is going to be hurting in the morning." He sweat-dropped at the threat, before walking back to where he had decided he was going to sleep at. Yang and Ruby did the same, as the raven haired girl had already fallen asleep. The white haired girl remained though.

"You... Look familiar for some reason" she said, and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Jason Hood, problem solver extraordinaire. Or ace problem solver. Which ever one works for you" I replied, and the girl just glared at me.

"Weiss Schnee. And I don't deal with sarcasm."

"Good. Nice to see that you and I agree on something." She went to say something, but decided to save it for another time as she just left. I went back to where Alex was, and he was giggling like a fool. I decided to ask him an honest question.

"You do realize I can hear you giggling, right Alex?" He just gulped, before fake snoring in an effort to make it seem like he was asleep. It was horrible, and loud.

"Suffocating him is bad" I muttered to myself, and Alex stopped the fake snoring. I fell asleep a few minutes after he did.

* * *

_"No one will come and rescue you. Your friends have abandoned you. The only future you have will be to die by the hands of the White Fang. Just accept it" a voice said. A voice I recognized as my father's. I ran towards his voice, and I saw Alex standing with a pistol aimed at his head. Ruby, Yang, and Weiss were also there, and in a similar situation._

_"You thought I wouldn't find out about your little trip to Beacon Academy_

_son?" He spat out the word son as an insult. I went for my revolver, only to realize that it wasn't by my side._

_"You need to realize that you'll never be able save them. Just accept it and beg me for forgiveness and to let them go." I tried running towards him, but every time I took a step, he was further away then before._

* * *

"JASON!" Someone shouted in my ear, causing me to scream as well. It was a manly scream as well.

"GAH!" Alex was standing there, with a grin on his face. Why exactly is he being so friendly to me, especially after I was a jackass to him on the airship? Better yet, why the hell haven't I punched him yet?

"Sorry for waking you. Just thought you'd want to get some breakfast before initiation starts." He said, while smiling sheepishly.

"Fine." We walked to the cafeteria, and grabbed some food. As we were eating, Ruby and Yang decided to sit with us. Alex looked ecstatic at it, while I was trying not to think about my drea... No. Nightmare.

"Jason. You okay?" Ruby asked, shaking me from my thoughts. She looked concerned for me.

"Yeah. Just trying not to hit Alex" I lied, and Alex looked at me like I was crazy.

"I didn't do anything to you!" He exclaimed, and I turned to face him.

"You woke me up and didn't have a cup of coffee in your hands for me" I replied, and he gave me a small shrug.

"Didn't think it was needed."

"You need to start thinking about things like that. Otherwise you may end up getting hit in the morning." He gave me a small nod, as the PA system came on.

**"All first year students need to report to the cliffs for initiation. Again, all first year students report to the cliffs. Thank you." **

After arriving at the cliffs, Alex had decided to take the platform next to mine. It was right by the edge, and he was looking terrified at the prospect of having to jump into the forest.

"For years you have been trained to become warriors. Today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said, causing everyone to look at him.

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... Today" Mrs. Goodwitch said, and the students started to talk to one another.

"That said, the first person you see on the ground will be your partner for the next four years. You will be launched into the forest. Don't hesitate to kill anything in your path, otherwise you will die." The students were rolling their eyes, and I was giddy at the thought of being able to kill some Grimm today.

"Any questions?" A blonde guy raised his hand. "Good." Ozpin then started to launch the students one at a time.

"Uh... Sir?" The same blonde who had the question said.

"Hmm?" Ozpin replied.

"Will we have parachutes?"

"Nope."

"How will we land then?"

"You will need to create your own landing strategy." The kid went after that was said, followed by Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and myself. The first four had screamed in surprise. Me?

"CANNONBALL!" I shouted out after I got launched in the air. For some reason, I have been in a good mood ever since yesterday night.

* * *

**There is a reason as to why Jason has started to act more friendly and outgoing, and it will be revealed within the next two chapters. As for the repressed memory, that won't always happen unless it's in a key chapter. Also, if you google Alexander Cartwright, you will find out he is the creator of baseball. That is why I made the character have a baseball bat as his weapon.** **Hope you enjoyed the third chapter of The Crimson Student. I don't own RWBY, as Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth own it.**


	4. Chapter 4

_After arriving at the cliffs, Alex had decided to take the platform next to mine. It was right by the edge, and he was looking terrified at the prospect of having to jump into the forest._

_"For years you have been trained to become warriors. Today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said, causing everyone to look at him._

_"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... Today" Mrs. Goodwitch said, and the students started to talk to one another._

_"That said, the first person you see on the ground will be your partner for the next four years. You will be launched into the forest. Don't hesitate to kill anything in your path, otherwise you will die." The students were rolling their eyes, and I was giddy at the thought of being able to kill some Grimm today._

_"Any questions?" A blonde guy raised his hand. "Good." Ozpin then started to launch the students one at a time._

_"Uh... Sir?" The same blonde who had the question said._

_"Hmm?" Ozpin replied._

_"Will we have parachutes?"_

_"Nope."_

_"How will we land then?"_

_"You will need to create your own landing strategy." The kid went after that was said, followed by Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and myself. The first four had screamed in surprise. Me?_

_"CANNONBALL!" I shouted out after I got launched in the air. For some reason, I have been in a good mood ever since yesterday night._

* * *

As soon as I saw a tree, my katana was out. Stabbing the tree, I went down in a spiral. My revolver was in my right hand, so if a Grimm decided to try and attack me I would be able to kill it quickly. At the bottom, I heard a low growl from the trees to my left. Turning, I saw two beowolves and an ursa minor. I readied myself for the battle.

"This should be fun" I said, as the ursa charged at me, only to get cut down by a hail of gunfire. The beowolves ran at me, one went high while the other went low. A shot from my revolver killed the one that went high, but the one that went low took a swipe at me. I blocked it with my gun, and it went flying behind the beast. He went for another one, but I rolled underneath it and brought my sword down on its elbow. It howled in pain, before turning back towards me and used its good arm to try and remove my sword from my hands. Ducking under it, I brought my sword up to the beast's neck and severed it. I walked over to where my revolver was and picked it up.

"Looks like that's a home-run!" Alex shouted, before turning to face me. His grin was short lived as I started walking away from him.

"HOLD UP! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE PARTNERS!" He shouted, and I turned to face him.

"We are partners. I'm just not in the mood to stay in that particular place any longer. I would advise you to follow me" I replied, and he let out a short sigh. As soon as he caught up, we heard some more growling from the bushes.

"Have I mentioned lately that I hate beowolves?" I asked him. He just chuckled, before bringing his weapon up.

"They're the weakest Grimm out of them all" he replied, and after he said that, at least seven beowolves came out of the bushes, along with four ursa majors. My eye just twitched in annoyance, as we backed up to a tree.

"So... Wanna run up this tree and hope they don't attack?" I asked my friend, and he just nodded. He went up first, and I followed him. As I reached the top, a snake like grimm hit the tree, and the forced knocked me off. I landed on my back, and the pack of grimm came after me.

"Fucking hell" I muttered as I rolled out of the way of the beowolves attacks. I popped up to my feet and started to run.

"JASON! LEAD THE GRIMM OVER HERE!" Alex shouted at me, and I saw that he was still up in the trees. I led them over to where he was, and he let loose a hail of gunfire that had killed the beowolves. The ursa majors continued on their attack path towards me, so I pulled out my sword and got ready to fight.

As soon as the first major was close enough, I took a swipe at it. It quickly dodged my attack, and circled around me. The rest followed its example, so I closed my eyes and allowed for my semblance to take over. The major on my right charged at me, and I ducked under the attack and brought my sword up and cut off its arm. As it howled in pain, the one on the left lunged at me. Pushing away from the right major, I rolled underneath the lunge and fired three shots into the major's unprotected stomach and chest. The other two attacked at the same time, and I jumped over their combined attacks and ran towards the left and right majors. I quickly cut the left major's head off, before stabbing the right one in chest. The other two managed to recover in time to see the right one to fall. The one that was positioned in front of me ran straight at me, until I jumped on its back and cut its head off. The last one was standing still.

'Guess it must have figured out how I was doing that. No matter, all I need is the correct opening to strike it down' I thought to myself. He charged at me, only for me to duck underneath his swipe. He quickly turned away from my stab. As soon as it was back on its feet, we circled around one another. Thankfully, my heightened senses picked up the slithering of the snake like grimm heading straight for me... From behind. And close... Fuck.

I rolled out of the way, just in time for the snake to run into the last major. As soon as that happened, a large beam of light went past me and hit the snake right in the neck, cutting it off.

"Looked to me like you want to finish that major off with no interruptions" Alex said, and I just let out a small sigh. The major just charged at me, causing me to jump out of the way. As I brought my sword down, the beast dodged it by running to the left. He charged at me again, only to be met with the last three shots from my revolver into his eyes and my sword decapitating it. As soon as Alex came down from the trees, we both exchanged looks. His of pure enjoyment, and mine of extreme tiredness.

"How did you manage to kill three of those majors so quick?" He asked me as soon as we started our trek to the temple.

"My semblance. It heightens my senses and allows me to get a good look for a counter attack" I replied, causing him to give me a skeptical look.

"That doesn't explain how you can kill them so easily."

"Allow me to explain then: If you have to kill a human, you go for their chest or stomach correct?" He nodded, and I continued my story.

"Then if you get close enough, what happens if a sword is placed against your neck? Do you continue your attack or do you hold off? If you continue, then you die. You hold off, then you can set up a counter attack. That is how my semblance helps me kill them easily." He nodded his head in understanding, and we continued walking towards the temple. As soon as it was in view, Alex noticed Yang and Blake, while I was on the look out for any possible grimm.

"Pretty sure we're in the clear bro" Alex said, and a rustling was heard from behind us. We looked back to see another pack of beowolves, that was quickly cut down by Alex's weapon.

"Too easy" he said, and I punched him in the shoulder.

"_Never_ say that. Otherwise things will get a lot tougher" I said, and as if on cue, Ruby fell from the sky, two others ran out of the forest with a Deathstalker on their tails, a girl rode up to the temple on an ursa, and a Nevermore flew over head. My eye just twitched at the two new grimm. Alex just chuckled nervously as I let out a short sigh. We started to walk up until we heard another rustling from behind us. It was another snake like grimm.

"Alex... Next time you _even _think about making an easy comment, DON'T" I exclaimed, and he just nodded in agreement. The grimm launched an attack aimed at me, and I jumped over it. Its tail caught me while I was in the air though, causing me to fall to the ground. Hard. It went for the kill as I struggled to get to my feet, only to get met by a bat to its left eye.

"Sorry, but my friend ain't on the menu" Alex said, and his attack made the grimm focus on him. As the grimm charged at him, I drew my pistol and fired a shot into its right eye.

"Sorry, but I need to make sure he doesn't die" I said, as the grimm went after me once again. I emptied the rest of my rounds into the beast, but it continued as if it was unaffected. I had to jump to avoid the attack, and the tail caught me and sent me into a tree. Pain erupted from my sides, and I realized that I may have a few broken ribs. My vision was all that impaired, so I noticed that the beast came after me. That is, until a loud explosion caused its head to explode. Alex came up, and extended his hand to me.

"You okay?" He asked, as I pulled myself up.

"Yeah. May have a few broken bones, but I'll walk it off" I replied, and he chuckled. We continued our trek to the temple, and grabbed two of the remaining chess pieces. Of course, there may have been some... Colourful words said as well. No need to describe them. As we headed to where we were supposed to be, I decided to ask Alex a question that has been bugging me since I saw his weapon.

"Alex, why did you get rid of the ability to fire explosive rounds?"

"Well, causing explosions is one of my favorite past-times, but I realized that it wasn't going to do much against any possible enemies that were within a certain range, as the explosions would have been able to either kill me or cause me to get some major internal damage" he replied, and I nodded in agreement. We reached the rendezvous point, and we noticed that two students weren't back.

'Must have gotten killed by some grimm. Damn shame in all honesty' I thought to myself, and Alex seemed to be in deep thought.

"I wonder if they were killed" he muttered, before facing me.

"Yeah, that's what I fear" I replied, and froze at that point.

"Normally you say something like: well that's their fault. Should have fought better." His imitation of my voice made me consider shooting him.

"Must have been all the grimm I killed today." He just looked at me like I was crazy, until he sighed.

"Well, at least I know you have limits now. Just wish we could have helped them out." He said, as I was thinking. Normally I would be the jackass who doesn't show a lot of emotion. These past two days though, I have shown emotion. For the first time in my life, I'm actually afraid of losing something important to me. It happened right after I had talked to Weiss, so it must be from that moment... Or maybe it's because I hit it off with Ruby so well. Either way, this is something that makes me wonder about whether I should continue to be-

"Jason, let's go!" Alex shouted in my ear, causing me to jump in surprise. I saw a rope that was hanging off the edge of the cliff, so we decided to climb up it. During the climb, I had a small smile on my face as I realized that even though I was made to be a super soldier, it didn't mean I had to go through with it.

* * *

"Alexander Cartwright. Jason Hood. You two recovered the black pawn pieces. You will be together as team CHCL led by Alexander Cartwright" Ozpin had said, confirming our fears. Two students were killed.

"Cardin Winchester. Russel Thrush. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. You have recovered the black bishop pieces. You will form team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester."

"Jaune Arc. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. Lie Ren. You have recovered the white rook pieces. You will form team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc. Congrats young man."

"Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Blake Belladonna. Yang Xiao Long. You have recovered the white knight pieces. You will form team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose. Things are shaping up to be an... Interesting year." Ozpin had finished with the forming of teams. As soon as we were allowed to leave, we went to our dorms. Ours happened to be right next to team RWBY's dorm. That just meant that I would need to make sure Alex didn't do anything stupid... Yeah, that is going to be easier said than done.

* * *

**The fight scenes weren't written all that well to me, but I'm hoping to improve on them as I continue. The semblance used by Jason is essentially an adrenaline burst, to where everything slows down and you can counter punches and things like that. As to why I had two students die... Well, in all honesty its so I can explain why Alex and Jason are by themselves.** **Hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter of The Crimson Student. I don't own RWBY, as Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth own it.**


End file.
